


Bts Smuts

by Nicki1918



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS x Reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Warning: Smut, bts - Freeform, bts smut, smut one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicki1918/pseuds/Nicki1918
Summary: A bunch of smutty one shots, each with different members of BTS. Some are more than likely kinky. Enjoy!





	1. Practice- Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start off with Jungkook.

After a long day at practice, Jungkook finally pushed open the door to your shared apartment. Throwing his bag on to the couch, he ran his hand through his dark hair. He had been waiting to get home to you all day. He looked around taking in the same items he’d seen day after day. The same two tan sofas in front of the TV, and in between, the rug you begged him to let you have for the apartment. He frowned wondering where you were, not seeing or hearing any sign of your presence.  
Jungkook trudged toward the bedroom, hands shoved in his pockets. He smiled at your sleeping figure, biting his lips at the sight of your shorts that had risen higher and higher as you tossed and turned. He tiptoed toward the bed kneeling between your legs. Your boyfriend ran his hands up your legs, gripping at your butt, then continuing up to your waist running his hands up and down your side. He leaned down to your ear whispering, “Jagi, wake up,” He nuzzled his nose in your neck. You stirred a bit, but didn’t make any move to wake up. “Jagiya,” he tried louder. You let out an annoyed hum and moved your head to the other side. “Wake up jagi, please.” He began planting soft kisses on your neck. You opened your eyes and tried wiggling away. Jungkook giggled and continued his actions. “Please (Y/N), I need you,”  
You sighed and turned to face him, partially giving him the attention he was craving, “You what?”  
“I need you, (Y/N)” he repeated huskily, “I want you,” your breath hitched in your throat at the sound of his words.

You stared straight ahead, slightly tilting your head so he could reach your neck better. He kissed up your neck, to your jaw, finally stopping at the corners of your lips. He lifted his head to look into your eyes, “You’re so beautiful, (Y/N).” You closed your eyes breathing as slow as possible.

The moment your eyes opened, Jungkook pressed his lips firmly against your own. The kiss started off gentle, but that quickly changed as his hunger for you grew. He grabbed your leg shifting it up to wrap around him.  
By this time you were each grabbing at each other. You running your hands through his, now messy, hair. Jungkook gripping at your ass and chest. There were several marks on your neck and you were sure you'd ruined your underwear. “Kookie,” you moaned. He hummed at the use of his nickname, “Please,” you begged. He smirked at you traveling his hands further up your thighs. “‘Please’, what jagi? What do you want me to do to you?” He shifted uncomfortably under him grabbing at his shirt. It made you shy when he made you tell you what you wanted. “Touch me,” you whined. “Where do you want me to touch you? Here?” He teases running his hands along your stomach. You shook your head, “How about here?” He asked again tightly gripping your chest in the most pleasurable manner. You let out a huff, beginning to get frustrated, shaking your head once more. You gripped his arm guiding it down to your core, “Here.” He smirked down at you, watching intently at how needy he’d made you. He began circling his thumb over the thin fabric.  
He watched as you moaned at the sensation. The feeling in the pit of your stomach had yet to go away so you tugged at his bicep again squirming “More,” you whined, “Please Kookie, more,”  
“You want more princess?” You nodded your head already fumbling with the waistband of your shorts. He gripped the hem of your bottoms pulling them slowly down your legs. His slow pace was making you frustrated. How dare he come in here, wake you up, make you horny, then decides to take his precious time. You whimpered wishing he satisfy your growing needs.

After removing your underwear, he stared at your glistening core licking biting his lips. His intense gaze made you feel self conscious. You slowly began closing your legs. He gripped your knees and spread them wider, “Don’t hide from me Jagi. You’re beautiful.” You felt your face heat up from his words, wanting to curl up into a ball. He slid his hands up your thighs leading to the place you wanted him most.

He took one finger, dragging it up your slit. You bit your lip watching him stare at you as he teased you. He continued rubbing at your clit gradually going faster. Your breathing was fast and shallow. “You like that jagiya?” he smirked watching your body. You nodded your head, gripping the sheets. You wanted to tell him to go faster, but you found that you couldn’t speak. You watched as his gaze concentrated on your core, eyes dark with lust. For a brief moment you felt him remove is finger and you were ready to whine and ask why he stopped. That is until he plunged his middle finger into your slick entrance.

Your jaw fell into an O as your back arched a little off the bed. He was full on smiling now at how responsive you were being. That’s one thing he loved about you when you two were intimate. He continued pumping in and out of you draw moans from your lips. You felt yourself being spread wider as he entered another finger. You let out a loud moan and gripped his forearm that rested on your inner thigh, holding your legs open. “You have no idea what you're doing to me jagi, fuck.” he husked.

The change in his voice only made the hot feeling in your stomach grow. You were a moaning mess and he’d shown no sign of slowing down. “Fuck, Kookie I’m close,” you yelled. He spread your legs wider as he somehow sped up his pace. You felt him curl his fingers inside you this immediately sent you over the edge with loud moans dripping from your mouth.

He slowly removed his fingers from inside you holding them up so you could both see the mess you’d made. “Look at what you’ve done, baby,” he spread his fingers watching how your cum strung across. He then looked you dead in your eyes as he slipped the two fingers into his mouth. He smiled at how wide your eyes had gotten from the simple action.

You began to sit up from your spot on the bed to go clean up when he stopped you, “I’m not done with you (Y/N)” This made you nervous, but you didn’t move from your spot on the bed. You watched intently as he removed his shirt. You payed acute attention to the way his muscles moved as when he moved any part of his upper body. You imagined all the hickeys you could give him all along his thick neck, broad shoulders, and toned chest and abs. He cleared his throat to catch your attention. He looked at you with a cocky smirk across his face, “You’re staring.” he informed.  
“Not my fault you have an amazing body.” you shrugged. This elicited a chuckle from him. It was then that you realized he had also removed his sweat pants to reveal an aching bulge in his boxers. You felt your face heat up once more at the thought of what he could do to you. You dropped your head to hide your face, wanting to giggle at how much of a dirty mind you had when around him.  
“I suppose you’re right,” he said walking over to the bed. He grabbed the hem of your shirt lifting it over your head and tossing it behind him. He took in the sight of your hard nipples before gripping and squeezing your boobs. He leaned down to suck one into his mouth, the action sent chills down your spine. Jungkook removed his mouth with a Pop! Before standing to remove his boxers. That familiar feeling in your stomach returned at the sight of his member that—from experience—could work wonders. This creature of pure muscle lay down and motioned for you to come closer. He guided you to straddle him. You sat with your clit pressed against his shaft. “I want you to grind on my cock okay?” The idea sent that same feeling back to your stomach. You began moving your hips back and forth along his shaft, slicking his length with your juices. Jungkook let out a soft hum of satisfaction once you began moving. The feeling of you sliding against him excited all of his nerves.  
You tried to hold it in, but once you let out that first moan, the rest just came following after. Jungkook’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted. You grabbed onto his jaw to move his head to the side. You began kissing up the side of his neck as his hands traveled up your sides to make sure you kept your pace. You sucked dark purple and red marks into his tan skin. He was covered in them. You pressed yourself down harder craving more friction. You moaned at his tightening grip on your ass. “Fuck yes. Come on baby, go faster.” he ordered.  
Your head was tilted back from pleasure. Jungkook watched your breast bounce as you moved faster. He took the left into his mouth pulling and sucking on your nipple. He didn’t forget the right as he cupped it in his large hand squeezing just the right amount to elicit a loud moan from your mouth. You threw your head back with a scream when he bit down on your sensitive nub. “Do it again, Kookie,” you whined. He smirked at your needy voice, “Is that how we ask babygirl?” He teased. You knew he needed to come just as much as you; you could hear it in his voice, but yet he still chose to tease you. “Please, Kookie. Please do it again,” you panted. You were going as fast as you could now gripping his shoulders for support. “Oh fuck. I-I’m gonna come.”  
He gripped your hips tighter, pressing you down harder, “Hold on baby girl. Can you do that for me? Just a little longer.” You could hear the strain in his voice as he grunted into your shoulder. You whimpered in response as you felt your climax pressing to be released. You couldn’t take anymore as you came over his cock. Digging your nails into his shoulders and back. Your scream rang through his ears as you rode out your orgasm, pushing him right over the edge. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit jagi! Holy hell.” He cursed. You lay your head on his shoulder as you both sat panting and recovering from one another. He moved his head to look into your eyes and smiled. “I love you Jungkook,”  
“I love you too, (Y/N)”  
He kissed your nose and rubbed your back soothingly. You were near dozing off when he asked you to go shower with him. You smiled. Showering with jungkook was one of your favorite things to do with him. You absolutely loved when he’d wash your hair. “Will you wash my hair?” You asked with a soft smile resting on your lips, “I ways do, jagi.”


	2. The party - Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin gets jealous when he sees you dancing on another guy at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Dom!Jin

You tossed your purse on the sofa as you walked into the living room. You rolled your eyes as you heard the door slam behind you. You turned around to see that your boyfriend, Jin, had already taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves and was leaning against the dining room table, staring at his shoes. You could visibly see his jaw clenching. If you weren’t annoyed by him in the moment, you’d think that he looked mouth watering with the lamp creating a spotlight, casting shadows on his features. He looked up staring straight into your eyes. You held his gaze refusing to back down. Your arms were crossed across your chest as you waited for him to look away. It all started at the party Jungkook invited you to.

Jin had swore he saw you grinding on some guy. You had no idea what he was talking about, and even if you had, how could he blame you? Everyone was dancing so closely to one another. It’s not like you’d done it on purpose, but Jin refused to believe otherwise. The entire car ride started off with him of accusing you of what he thought he saw and you trying to defend yourself. You eventually began ignoring him shaking your head at his stupid accusations.

  
He narrowed his eyes at you as if to ask, are you challenging me? You raised your eyebrow in response, but inside you were a tad bit anxious of his next move. Jin has a jealous side; you knew this, but it was never this serious. He’d usually be over it halfway through the car ride home, but not this time. His as pissed as ever. “You know,” he began, “I’m getting a little tired of always having to tell you who you belong to,” Your eyes followed his every move, watching as he stood up straighter, putting his hands in his pockets, now looking back at his feet. You slowly let your arms fall, as he trudged closer to you.

  
He was standing centimeters away from you, staring you down. “Maybe I’ll have to show you.” You gulped as you stared up at him, afraid to break eye contact. He gripped the fabric of the front of your fitted dress, tearing it right down the middle. He continued ripping it until it fell to the floor. You frowned; you actually really liked that dress. You now stood in your ivory lace bra and underwear with your boyfriend crouched at your feet. He trailed his hands up your legs to your waist giving it a light squeeze before spinning you around and forcibly bending you over the back of the sofa. He gave a quick slap to your right cheek causing you to let out small squeak. Your eyes popped open at this.

  
Jin was never one to really be into kinks. He was more of a vanilla sex guy who wouldn’t mind trying something you would suggest, as long as you wouldn’t get hurt. Which is why his actions surprised you. “Why were you dancing on that asshole?” he questioned you could feel his clothed member pressing against your core. “I wasn’t,” you huffed out turning you head to peak at him, but the way he had you bent over, you could barely see his pant leg. He smacked your ass again making you flinch, “That’s not what I asked you, sweetheart.” He rubbed your cheek almost as soon as he slapped it. “Why. Were. You. Grinding. On. Him.” He hissed in your ear. “I didn’t try to.” you were sick of this argument and the pressure we was providing against your core wasn’t helping you stay mad.

  
He ran his hand along your back. When he got to your waist, his hand traveled to your front, reaching down between your legs. You spread your legs more to give him space. He placed his hand over your wet heat causing you to hold your breath. He reached inside your lace panties running his finger through your slit. “Aish, jagiya, you’re already so wet for me.” You bit your lip at the thought of him doing it again over and over until you came. Luckily for you, he was going to do just that. He removed his hand from your panties to look at how your slick glistened on his finger. He swallowed hard looking back at you bent over in front of him. He slid his fingers in the waistband of your panties, drawing them down your milky skin. He tossed your underwear over his shoulder not caring where it landed. You started to get a little anxious after not feeling his touch against your skin. Jin stared at your slick entrance, mouth ajar. You shuffled your feet, growing a little impatient.

He placed his right palm on your ass spreading your cheeks. He licked a quick stripe between your legs. It happened so fast, you craved more. You felt cool air hit your core elicit a shiver down your spine that had Jin smirking. You whined at the lack of friction as you impatiently pushed back toward him. He chuckled low and deep bringing his hand down on your ass. You let out a whimper from the sting. “So impatient, jagi.” He replaced his mouth to your leaking heat this time keeping it there. You moaned out loud at how good his tongue felt on you.

  
He continued licking working his tongue in between your folds. He hummed against your clit making you twitch for more. You reached back for his hand that gripped your right cheek, “More! Please Jinnie,” you cried, “I want more.” He moved his fingers to your clit rubbing in circles as he continued fucking you with his tongue.

  
You cried out at the pleasure he provided to your clit. The hot feeling in your stomach had been pooling inside you for what seemed like forever. Jin removed his mouth from you, his fingers speeding up. You gasped as two of his fingers were suddenly shoved into you. Your mouth fell into an ‘O’ as he pumped his long digits in and out of you. Jin had you breathless with how fast he was going as he showed no sign of slowing down. Once you caught your breath you immediately became a moaning mess. His fingers were just long enough to reach your G-spot it was purely exhilarating. “Can he make you feel this good jagi?” he husked. His front was pressed against your back and his lips were positioned right behind your ear. He brought his hand down against your backside after not receiving an answer. “Answer me!” You yelped followed by a cry of, “No!” He smirked at your response as he curled his fingers inside you. That was all it took to send you over the edge with a scream. Jin had to hold you steady seeing as you almost fell to the floor from your legs giving out on you.

  
He gave you about thirty seconds to breathe before, “Don’t think I’m done with you,” you turned to look at him. Your eyes were immediately drawn to the straining bulge in his pants. You wanted to smile but you bit your lip instead. You rose to your feet as he unbuttoned his pants he didn’t take them off completely; only enough to release his throbbing member from it’s prison. “I don’t remember telling you to face me jagiya,” Your eyes widened a bit as you quickly spun around. This side of Jin was one you didn’t mind seeing more often—In the bedroom of course, you could definitely do without the bickering. You felt him press his cock against your still sensitive cheeks. He slowly unbuckled the front of your bra sliding the lacy material down your arms. You gripped the back of the sofa in your hands preparing yourself for whatever he was planning to do with you.

  
He cupped your breasts in his large hands squeezing them firmly. You held your lip behind your teeth as he took your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. You tilt your head back onto his broad shoulders as he nibbles and suck dark bruises into your neck. His hands slid down your waist to grip your ass and spreading your cheeks. You were so wet that he didn’t need to tease his way into you. He hissed as he felt the warmth of your tight cunt surrounding him. You bit your lip harder this time as he pushed his entire length inside you. He gave you no time to readjust to his size as he pushed himself roughly into you. Your mouth was fell open once more as you let out sounds of undeniable pleasure. Jin loved the way you moaned. It was like music to his ears. “Come on, princess. Be louder for me, won’t you?” With this he began thrusting into your wet heat faster and faster. You almost started to bend over on to the couch, not being able to support yourself, when Jin wrapped his hand loosely around your neck. This wasn’t that much of a shocker to you as you had suggested it to him a couple weeks back,—he’d said he would be willing to try it although a little hesitant, afraid that he would hurt you from being too rough—but still nonetheless exciting. “Can he fuck you like this baby? Huh?”

  
Your moans grew louder as you felt your climax approaching, “Jin,” you whimpered, “I-i’m gonna come.” You reached up to grip his hair into your hand. “Come for me baby,” he whispered. After a few more pumps from jin you fell forward with moans and whimpers dripping from your lips. He gripped his hands on your sides and continued thrusting into you. He wasn’t slowing down to let you recover from your orgasm and you could feel the tightening feeling in your stomach growing again not too long after. You clenched your walls around him as you came closer to your third orgasm of the night.

The feeling of you becoming even tighter than you already were made him see stars. He moaned loud and clear at the feeling. Hearing the pleasure you caused him, you continued doing this trying to speed up his orgasm. He reached around you to grab one of your boobs as he pumped faster into you. His closed mouth moans drove you wild as you came all on his cock once again. “Come inside me Jinnie,” you whined. The innocence in your voice contrasting with the dirtiness of the words drove him wild. He released inside you with a few hard thrusts. His body fell forward against your back and he planted a gentle kiss against your shoulder. “You love me, don’t you jagi?” he mumbled. Too tired to give a verbal reply, you hummed a yes. “Then next time, act like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As i progress and discuss kinky thoughts with my close, thirsty, wonderful, almost equally as kinky friends, there will be more stories. So, please be expecting more.


End file.
